Please Don't Change For Me
by SilentWhisper01
Summary: She flipped her white hair over her shoulder, You lied... tears fell downward soaking his vest You were only family I had, you can't..............GaaraOC Non romance mostly brother&sister based.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Change for Me

She flipped her white hair over her shoulder, eyes gleaming with pain. "You lied…." Tears rushed downward soaking his vest. She couldn't' lose him she just couldn't he was her only family………Gaara-Oc non romance more bro & sis based.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So sad…… Oh well heres the prologue.

Prologue;

"_Monster! Get away! Shoo!!!" The woman's hands waved frantically motioning for the child to scurry away. Dropping his gaze to the ground he shuffled away; fighting back the tears that threatened at any moment to overflow. Why? Why him? What had he done to the world to deserve this…..this punishment he was just a child. It was unfair he thought slightly, only to get the response of a voice snickering. _

_Hugging his old ragged and tore bear against his chest he dropped to the ground and finally let his tears break free. He couldn't stand it any longer. Why did everyone look at him with such hatred? His own family despised him; each time he tried to speak to someone it always resulted in the same thing, pain. Whether it be physical or mental there was always pain. He closed his eyes letting out a small whimper. Slowly sand began to surround him creating a barrier between him and the world outside. The sand shifted and danced to his desire what he wanted it was their command. The bits and pieces of sand obeyed him with silent loyalty. What he would give to have someone who carried someone who thought of him kindly and not with disgust, someone to love him, if that was what love was. _

_As the boy sat there in his shell of sand weeping in sorrow, a young girl rounded the corner legs moving as fast as they could go. White locks flying in all directions and eyes gleaming with victory. Closing her eyes she kept the beat of her feat moving to the beat of her heart. Nothing could stop her not the man chasing after her, not the stars, not even the sun, she would become victorious. Then whack! Whatever that was had stolen her one hope of triumph. She forced herself onto her palms and glanced up at the cursed thing that had stopped her. A wall of sand? She thought that is what stopped me? What next flying pigs. She shook her head in frustration. Pushing herself up she dusted off herself and glanced around. No sign of pudgy she thought in relief. Arching her back she prepared herself for another sprint when the smell of rotten fish met her noise. _

_"Well there goes my appetite." She mumbled angrily. Turning on her heal she came face to belly button with the man who was bond determined to break every bone in her body. _

_She flashed her cutest smile and flaunted "Oh mine I'm so sorry for bothering you dear," She curtsied politely "Well I'll be on my way then." Turning she jumped only to feel two arms wrap around her torso and hold her in place._

_"Give it back!" the man bellowed the rancid smell becoming thicker. She closed her eyes well there went her appetite for the week possibly the month. _

_"I. Don't.Have.It!" She screamed as she lashed out at the man arms and legs flailing trying to hit some unknown target. _

_The man squeezed her tightly trying to force the item out of her. She struggled as everything became foggy. Then she stopped, she had an idea that was crazy enough to work. She closed her eye and let her body go limp. The man laughed and placed her body on the ground._

_"Looks like I win this time." His fingers first ran through her hair then though the many pockets on her cargo shorts. Suddenly the girl wrapped her body around the mans arm and shifted her weight back. Tossing the man into the spiraling wall of sand. His body hit with a solid thunk. But not without cracking the wall in places. Suddenly the sand rose up and rushed to meet the man lying on the ground. Pinning him down the sand slowly incased the man. A scream then slowly the sand fell leaving no trace of the man that once stood near. The girl slightly taken aback felt she needed to thank whomever or whatever that was controlling that sand weapon. Flipping in her in her non chalelont manner. She stepped forward and slowly began to peel back the broken pieces of sand. As more pieces fell the shell began to hollow. When she finally reach the middle she noted something remarkable. This was no super being or ninja it was a young boy and from the looks of it the same age as she. Slowly she reach her hand out and tapped the boy on the shoulder. _

_"Hey." She whispered suddenly the wall collapsed, leaving only a pile of sand remaining. Slowly the boy turned his head and opened his eyes revealing beautiful turquoise green eyes, which held the same thoughts as her own._

_"Thank you." She said running her fingers through his red hair making it stick up in places. _

_"For what?" He mumbled, from looking at him she could tell that he had been crying._

_"For saving me." She smiled lightly, offering him a hand. He was hesitant but grabbed her hand and allowed her to pull him up. _

_"Well now that was easy. So what's your name?" Her smile seemed to pierce a certain part of the boy that he had never known._

_"Gaara that is my name. Yours?" He looked up his face held no emotions, but his eyes swam in it. _

_"Riniku." She smiled and shook his hand. They locked eyes and for a moment saw understanding but as soon as it came it was gone. _

_"Well then Gaara, I believe I have made myself a new friend, as I should say." _

_"A f-friend?" He questioned setting Riniku into a state of confusion._

_"Yeah, a friend." She smiled and motioned for Gaara to follow her. Grabbing his bear he followed his new 'friend' to some strange destination that only she knew, and that he was bond to find out. _

Alrightly then people there is the prologue chapter one and two should be up today or tonight. Reviews are much appreciated!!!!!!! Thanks

-Arrow Wolf


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; Yes yes lets rub it in I don't own Naruto.**

**Authors Note: This takes place several years after the prologue. Props to my first reviewer StarlightSparkles. **

Slash, elbow, dodge, upper cut, flip. Riniku landed on her knees eyes watering from the sand flying all around her. She couldn't get one single hit on Gaara, but he on the other hand had almost knocked her out twice during this training session. With one swift move she ran the back of her hand across her eyes removing the foreign particles. Glancing about she noted that Gaara had disappeared, but she could still sense his chakra presence. She smirked she knew exactly what he was planning, he had pulled this move on Kankuro many of times, and each time Kankuro fell right into the trap. She on the other hand compared to Kankuro was no fool, whistling she stood and pulled out two kunai. Whipping around she turned face to face to meet the infamous orb of sand. Her inner self chuckled maybe I might actually win; the sand surged; or maybe I might die which ever. Gripping the kunai in her hand she smiled devilish waiting for it to strike out. Sand began to cover her feet and lower legs. She stood still allowing the tan substance to overcome her feet slowly inching up her body. Closing her eyes her grip grew tighter around her kunai, heart racing she concentrated on her breathing trying to keep herself calm. Wait for it her inner self instructed fingers crossed and eyes squeezed tightly shut keep your cool and stay calm at all cost. There! Her inner self yelled waving a hand to focus herself on moving. Sand had now reach her elbows and was beginning to constrict cutting off her air circulation.

"Now or never," she mumbled, forcing her hands free from their prison she formed to hand signs and began mumbling words. Her eyes shot open, as words spilled from her mouth "Seekers Sorrow!" A black chakra began emitting itself from Rinikus hands growing larger and darker with each passing moment.

"Ha as foolish as ever," a voice rang out sending a wave of anger surging through Riniku. "Sometimes I think it rubs off from Kankuro, what a pity." She heard a simple 'tsk tsk' follow that statement, causing her anger to double in size. 'Who does he think he is?' She thought bitterly, she had been around Gaara ever since that day at the park, and even as their friendship had grown he still knew ways to get under her skin worse than anyone else she had ever befriended, which was not many. Gripping the kunai she drove it into her prison and ripped it to ribbons. Lurching to the left she spun on her left heal and sent the second kunai spiraling in the air towards a certain boy with dusty red hair. Everything seemed to freeze her thoughts racing she prayed to what ever god was out there that her attack would hit home. Slowly her world of hope and certainty came crashing down into cruel, cruel reality. The kunai whizzed past his ear missing him by mere inches. Riniku's inner self was now having world war III with herself. Inches! Mere inches you Baka!

Ignoring her inner self Riniku felt a shadow hover above her.

"Oh Shinickys." Riniku's spirits just fell flat on their face. "I'm screwed." With one final burst of energy Riniku forced her remaining chakra to the balls of her feet and forced herself away from the emerging pit of doom threatening to consume her. Balling up her fist she sped faster and faster towards Gaara. She would not go down without a fight or more or less another failed attempt, same thing. Drawling her fist back, she sent it forward all strength, chakra, and attempt, put into that one single blow. She felt her fist graze the side of Gaara's face. Her inner self doing summersaults in victory of landing a blow on mister I'm better and more depressed than everyone else himself. Suddenly a strong force smashed into Riniku's back sending her spiraling forward to meet the to familiar feeling of a mouth full of dirt, sand, whichever. Her eyes slowly began to lose focus wavering in and out causing a nauseating affect. Feeling this she slammed her eyes shut; Oh there goes my lunch she thought solemnly. As unconsciousness threatened to overcome her, she felt two able body arms lift her up, and steady her on her feet. Forcing her eyes open she caught sight of carrot top himself.

"I so had that won, Gaara." She managed to stagger out, trying to look as steady and unbreakable as possible.

"You call that winning?" He asked sarcastically, cocking her eyebrow in the only Gaara can fashion.

"Yes I do indeed, Carrot top." She placed her hands on her hips and threw her shoulders back.

Gaara rolled his eyes "Sure," He then proceeded to make an O shape with his index and thumb and place in front of Riniku's face.

"And Riniku." Gaara stated smoothly.

"Yes?" she responded back, eyes staring at the tip of her nose where Gaara's finger's rested.

"Don't call me," he paused then proceeded to thump Riniku on the edge of her nose "Carrot Top." Jumping backwards Riniku grabbed for her nose and proceeded to land flat on her butt.

Gripping her nose Riniku shot Gaara the death glare that often sent Kankuro running in fear, "How dare you! Your so immature Gaara! Kicking…..thumping someone when their down!" Releasing her grip from her nose she pointed an accusing finger at Gaara. "I've concluded something." She stated matter of factly finger still pointing at Gaara.

"What's that?" He replied in his non-interested fashion. If it was meant to get Riniku to shut up she apparently didn't catch the drift.

"You're a real pain in the as….." but before she could finish a large gust of wind came through, drowning out Riniku and whipping her hair down from it's lose tie. Gaara came forward and lifted her once more and spoke into her ear "No time for chit chat there's a sand storm drifting in we need to get back to the village." Letting her go, Gaara proceeded to stalk away leaving Riniku rubbing the bridge of her nose. She crossed her arms defiantly and stuck out her tongue in Gaara's direction. Another guts of wind and she quickly began jogging towards Gaara, feet barely touching sand as she pulled even.

Time seemed to sift away as the companions walked in silence, only the sound of the wind whipping threw the air. Riniku glanced over at Gaara his crimson hair covering his eyes and hands swaying at his side. He was so quiet and drawn away; times Riniku didn't realize he was present. She smiled lightly and tapped him on the shoulder with her index finger, when he didn't respond she pushed him lightly. He lifted his gaze up to meet hers eyes looking slightly annoyed.

"Hey Gaara-kun want to race?" She smiled brightly trying to get Gaara to come out of his grumpy shell. He stayed like this often, but with some persuasive tactics, Riniku could draw out the Gaara she knew and thought of as a brother. He shoved her away and strode forward ignoring the pestering girl. Gaara kept his eyes locked with the ground trying to tune Riniku out. Then she said something, something that sent him into a rage of anger and yet rather embarrassment.

"Alright then Gaara if you don't want to race I'll just have to go swap your underwear with Temari's then blame it on you and Kankuro," She smirked "Then come make fun of you as you are beaten senseless and throw out into the yard to sleep outside."

She laughed when Gaara turned on her and gritting his teeth he threatened "Do it and die." Riniku laughed and rushed past Gaara "Only if you can catch me!" Forcing some of her newly revived chakra towards her feet she went flying towards Suna leaving Gaara in the dust with a scowl deep enough that seemed as though it were permanent.

"Riniku…" Gaara hissed, he soon was chasing after his pestering, so called 'friend'.

**Authors Note; Sorry about the late update guys! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up tonight as well as the fourth hopefully no promises though. Also the next chapter will be more serious and descpitive and longer. C ya!!!!**

**-Arrow Wolf**


End file.
